


Downward spiral

by Viviena



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andrew!Bodyguard, Dark, M/M, Neil Hatford, Neil is raised to run a mob, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil was supposed to take his uncle's place one day, but he ended up serving the Moriyama clan instead.<br/>Andrew was supposed to protect his brother, but ended up guarding Neil.<br/>It was a downward spiral that brought them there and it was still going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward spiral

**Author's Note:**

> It's a ridiculously self indulgent text which I probably won't finish. A lot of blood and drama.  
> I put all blame on the artist responsible for this picture: http://coldcigarettes.tumblr.com/post/148414063216/butcherneil-au-with-bodyguard-andrewmore-tbh

Neil had missed the darkest day of exy. 

It was not for his lack of interest, he went a long way to follow the news, especially those about certain raven players. It was not an easy task in Hatford mansion on most days, considering his uncle Stuart's loathing of the sport and that Neil hardly had a free moment for himself between all the lessons and practices and important meetings. When he was 14 it was a strange thing to think of, that he was usually too busy learning how to kill people and run a mob, to watch the exy championship live. Five years later it was a natural course of things. There were moments of daydream and imagining himself in one line with Riko and Kevin, how he was supposed to be, was sold to be, might still be, and then there was reality, where his questionable freedom was subjected to number of strict rules and incessant process of studying very bad things. Sometimes he was glad he had enough conscience to understand they were bad, most of the times he wished he didn't. 

He wondered if this was what his mother had in mind when she organized their escape. The worst part was that he honestly had no clue, she didn't make it to England, bleeding out on the cargo bay floor of a cheep rent boat, 25 miles out of US sea border. They never actually spoke about their run and if not for uncle Stuart, Neil wouldn't even know that him playing exy had to do with any of it. 

And still, he had missed the worst day in the history of exy. He was in fact in the middle of his own worst week at the time. With uncle Stuart deciding he had waited enough and it was time to take revenge for his sister's death, it was hard to tell what went wrong, except that it was obviously the FBI not pulling their weight, because of the unprofessionalism or a bribe or possibly both. The showdown was quick, quicker then anything Neil took part of before. It ended with Uncle Stuart dead, leaving Nathan wounded, livid and most certainly alive. 

First couple of days there were too many cops and ambulances and tv crews, or so Neil has heard. He wouldn't know, being left tied and gaged in the secret cell, nothing more than a concrete closet in a basement behind some heavy shelves. Sometimes his father's people would come and give him a laughable amount of food and water barely enough to function, and a bucket for his bodily needs, last one probably only because they had no interest in cleaning up after him. Sometimes he got backhanded for being too slow or clumsy with his numb appendages, but the festering wound he suffered most from, was a crippling fear that the worst is still to come. He knew well enough that his father's anger was not in nature to deflate from time. Some terrible things were to happen to him if he stayed in that cell long enough for Nathan to find a time to visit.

He was right, some terrible things did happen. His father couldn't pay him much attention still recovering and busy with covering up the shooting for the authorities, but Nathan made it a rule to come down every day with a small present. Some curving cuts down Neil's torso one day, delicate touches with a blowtorch the next one, and many detailed promises for more. 

It was a little more than a week or something like that, when Neil had tried to run. His strength was quickly dissipating and though not a perfect opportunity, Lola was a better option then his father to oppose. She was not the first person he has killed, uncle Stuart believed in a field studies, but she was the first he enjoyed. But all in all it was not his lucky day. Some random guard had stumbled in right when Neil was choking the last breath out of Lola and the worst week of his short life begun. It started with a slash against his ankle tendons and a crashing understanding that deep-deep down his heart he really hoped to come back to exy one day. What he though of as fickle dreams was in fact his only hope for anything more than life of murder and misery and it was taken from him quick and painful and utterly permanent.

It was a mercy of some twisted kind that he was not given a moment to think about it clearly, since his father was only getting started and there was only agony and lack if consciousness afterward.

When Neil finally had a moment to himself and the ability to think through the haze of pain he was in, there was a quick though about the pointless nature of the struggle he was in. It hurt a lot to stay alive and it hurt more every day, even though Nathan was still mostly playing with him, building up the anticipation for the main event. The last person Neil cared for in any way was uncle Stuart, whose body was cut to pieces in that same basement. And most of all, even if managed to escape there was nothing on the other side. Prison if he got to FBI, death by Moriyamas, or in most optimistic scenario endless killing for the sake of Hatford family he was a last member of. Neil was lying on the cold floor, bleeding and in pain and wishing for the quick death, when a memory of his mother in a very similar position came to him. He made a promise to her to stay alive no matter what. 

It took him two more days to get his father out of guard and snatch the cleaver out of his hand. Neil was starved, exhausted, crippled and in pain but he had nothing else to loose. So he gathered all the years of training given him by his uncle, desperate will to survive from his mother and all the rage he shared with his father and slashed and chopped until there hardly was a human form to the body on the ground. Nathan would have appreciated the job, if he had lived to witness the end result. Neil crawled away from him, still not able to walk, relishing in the feeling of freedom for a moment. But there were steps to take if he wanted to live. And he did, he really did. So he reached out or his father's phone and dialed the most important number in it.

"Lord Moriyama," he said when it was picked up. "My name is Nathaniel Wesninski and my father is dead."


End file.
